1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp holder, a lamp assembly having the lamp holder, a backlight assembly having the lamp holder, and a display device having the lamp holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp holder capable of supplying power to the lamp safely, a lamp assembly having the lamp holder, a backlight assembly having the lamp holder, and a display device having the lamp holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are used in various electronic devices such as cellular phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, monitors, etc. There are several different types of display devices, one of which is a flat type display device.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a flat type display device that displays an image using electrical characteristics and optical characteristics of liquid crystals. The LCD device has advantageous characteristics such as thinness, light weight, low power consumption and low driving voltage, among others. Therefore, the LCD device is widely used in various fields.
A conventional LCD device includes a display panel displaying an image using the light transmissivity of liquid crystals and a backlight assembly providing the display panel with light.
The backlight assembly includes a lamp and a power transmitting wire supplying power to the lamp to generate light. In general, the power transmitting wire is electrically soldered to an electrode of the lamp to supply the power from an external source to the lamp.
The soldered electrical connection to the lamp electrode, however, has the problem of becoming easily disconnected from the soldered position by an external force. An undesirable result of this problem is that the electrode of the lamp is easily deteriorated by an external impact. A method of more securely connecting the power transmitting wire to the lamp electrode is desired.